Solía ser un samurái
by KatherineCV
Summary: "...Pronto comprendí que necesitaba algo más que el rumor de sus palabras flotando hacia mí" Todas las noches sin falta observaba a aquel singular actor transformarse en algo fantástico, me llenaba de su magia, haciendo que mi frío corazón despertara... AoKise/ AU Antiguo Japón/Samuráis


¡Hola! Esta historia participa en la _**Primera Convocatoria de Fanfics**_ de la bella página de FB _**AoKise Lovers**_ :D

El tema va del Antiguo Japón, espero que les guste(:

 ** _NOTAS:_**

Si quieren pueden saltarse esta parte, si ya conocen un poco sobre el Japón tradicional y esas cosas (:

 _Sake_ : Bebida alcohólica tradicional japonesa que se hace a base de arroz

 _Haori_ : Parte de la vestimenta tradicional de los samuráis, es una chaqueta que se lleva sobre el kimono

 _Kabuki_ : En el antiguo Japón existían varias clases de teatros, el Kabuki se destacaba por presentar obras dramáticas y el uso de maquillajes elaborados en los actores

 _Yukata_ : Prenda similar al Kimono que suele estar hecha de algodón, es usada en temporada de verano, así como en lugares cálidos y frescos. También se usa para los baños termales, aunque en este último caso suelen ser aún más ligeras que las normales.

.

.

.

 **Solía ser un samurái**

.

 _"...Pronto comprendí que necesitaba algo más que el rumor de sus palabras flotando hacia mí"_

.

.

Los pétalos de cerezo inundaban el sendero, arboles con ramas delgadas que regalaban grandes recuerdos, el febril sentimiento de la primavera y la emoción de una nueva estación. Observé con cuidado los alrededores mientras mi caballo, un macho con pelaje oscuro, pastaba en los alrededores. Pobrecillo, lo había traído vagando conmigo desde mi ciudad, a un futuro incierto y con poco honor, ya no sería más el compañero de un emblemático samurái…

Suspiré, sintiendo el viendo arremolinándose entre las flores, quizá ya era primavera pero la helada brisa del cercano mar no cedía. Me pregunté cómo estaría mi padre en ese momento, si continuaría con su improvisado negocio de comercializar botellas de _sake_ o mi madre, apurada por mi rumbo.

Yo solía ser un samurái, uno muy diestro a la hora de dominar a mi oponente y servir a mi señor. Sin embargo, en los últimos años el país se había envuelto en numerosas guerrillas que habían debilitado la estructura de los samuráis… Nosotros, que solíamos servir a un señor a cambio de regalías, tierras y un techo fuimos despojamos de nuestros privilegios cuando nuestro señor perdió contra su enemigo.

Tal vez era lógico, ¿cómo podíamos asegurar nuestra supervivencia habiendo cientos de clanes ahí afuera? Mi padre, luego de ver su brillante título desvanecerse decidió dedicarse al comercio, me ofreció continuar a su lado y ser su apoyo pero, siendo sinceros, mi destino siempre había sido salir a la batalla, blandir mi espada contra el enemigo. Reí, divertido de mis propias ambiciones, ahora no tenía nada salvo una vieja armadura y mi fiel caballo, ya no tenía un amo al cual servir y no pretendía conseguir un empleo pronto, ser algo además de un respetado samurái… No.

Con aquellas ideas en la cabeza me acomodé debajo de la sombra de uno de los cerezos, ¿por qué todo era tan relajante? Los últimos rayos del día morían en alguna montaña lejana, dando paso a la apacible noche. Debía encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche antes de que Shinobu se quedara dormido, ya lo había hecho caminar todo el día y dudaba que aguantara más.

Me levanté, escondiendo la envoltura de mi espada debajo de la tela de mi _haori,_ ya había experimentado en varias ocasiones la desconfianza de la gente al toparse con un arma, siendo un forastero con ropaje similar al de un samurái no había mucho que pensar, además, no conocía si en el lugar existía uno o varios clanes al mando.

Avance por el sendero, topándome pronto con pequeñas construcciones a los alrededores, los usuales techos puntiagudos desaparecían conforme la obscuridad se hacía más profunda. Rato más tarde observé con gusto como las casas iban juntándose cada vez más, había unos cuantos negocios comunes iluminados por numerosas linternas y personas circulando por la calle, había _más_ gente de lo que hubiera esperado, siendo que aquella ciudadela tenía la pinta de ser muy chica, las personas conversaban animadamente, casi emocionadas.

Pronto, pero no sin antes encontrar una posada donde Shinobu descansara, me encontré con la causa del alboroto: se trataba de un pequeño teatro, no conocía la obra ni mucho menos pero mi curiosidad me llamó a averiguar qué habría ahí adentro. Como pude me colé entre la gente, entrando al teatro y acomodándome en uno de los lugares. Adentro estaba repleto de personas, todas esperando expectantes a que el espectáculo comenzara.

No pasó mucho antes de que el silencio reinara en la multitud, anunciando la obra que iniciaba, varios actores aparecieron, relatando la historia en palabras que no terminaban de confundirme, ¿aquello era realmente mi idioma? Pronto comprendí que se trataba de un _kabuki_ , esos teatros donde pocas veces el espectador comprendía enteramente el mensaje. Diablos, se trataba de un drama romántico.

Con menos ánimos de los que poseía al entrar al recinto comencé a plantearme si permanecer ahí o abandonar el lugar, sin embargo pronto me vi enganchado en las espectaculares actuaciones que volvían la mediocre historia en algo interesante. Llamó mi atención un actor con cabello rubio, peinado con numerosos broches color rosado, collares y pulseras acompañando a un ridículo vestuario. Lástima que llevase tanto maquillaje, tal vez sus facciones no lo necesitaban, tal vez poseía algo más que solo un don para actuar…

Cuando la obra acabó terminé con un buen sabor de boca, ahora comprendía por qué existían tantas personas que quisieran asistir. Quizá podría quedarme un poco más en aquel lugar y observar a aquel singular actor…

El resto de la noche trascurrió en mi tranquila estancia en la posada, mientras en mis sueños volvían a aparecer trozos de la obra mostrando al actor de cabello rubio. ¿Podría verlo alguna vez sin maquillaje?

.

...

.

A la mañana siguiente me debatí entre quedarme o continuar con mi viaje sin rumbo, tal vez debía quedarme solo un día más, conocer un poco más en lugar, ver nuevamente otra de las obras… No lo pensé más y apenas terminé de desayunar avise a la dueña de la pensión que me quedaría un poco más, me contó que últimamente habían acudido al pueblo muchos forasteros al teatro y que el clan de samuráis que dominaba la región se había disuelto hacía más de un año, causando que muchos hombres recurrieran a buscar empleos o ser samuráis sin un señor al cual servir.

Sin estar muy sorprendido por la situación abandoné la posada, encontrándome con que un par de hombres observaban a Shinobu con interés, yo mismo sabía que era un buen caballo digno de admirar, aún más con su temible color negro, pero no podía evitar sentir desconfianza de esos sujetos.

―Buenos días ―saludé, serio

―Buenos días ―contestó uno de cabello color celeste, mirándome con un gesto inexpresivo―, ¿es de usted este caballo? ―preguntó

―No es común ver tan buenos ejemplares por aquí, a menos que sean de un samurái ―comentó el otro, que era más alto y con cabello rojizo, su mirada era aún más sospechosa de cerca…

―Fue un regalo de mi padre ―mentí, tranquilo

―¿Y la vieja armadura dentro de las bolsas también? ―inquirió el de cabello rojizo. Me quede congelado, ¿cómo explicar que poseía una armadura sin mencionar a los samuráis?

De pronto escuché como el mismo comenzaba a reírse, tranquilizándome mientras comentaba que ambos solían ser samuráis hacía relativamente poco pero luego de que el clan se disolviera su futuro era incierto. Suspiré, algo aliviado y les conté mi situación. Más tarde comenzamos a pasear por el pueblo mientras compartíamos historias de nuestro entrenamiento o las pocas veces que habíamos luchado contra alguien. El resto del día transcurrió sin que lo sintiera del todo y por la noche las personas volvieron a amontonarse afuera del teatro. Sin que yo lo pidiera ambos me arrastraron dentro del recinto y observé contento el escenario, ansioso porque el actor de cabello rubio apareciese nuevamente.

―¿Conocen a alguno de los actores? ―pregunté, algo esperanzado

―Solo a uno ―respondió Kuroko, removiendo algunos mechones celestes de su rostro―. Su nombre es Kise Ryouta

―El más idiota de todos ―comentó Kagami, cruzando los brazos―, pero es bastante bueno actuando, aunque fuera del escenario se porta como un crio, créeme

―Es él ―dijo Kuroko, notando como algunos actores salían al escenario, tomando sus lugares, su mano señalaba al mismo actor que había llamado tanto mi atención, el de cabellos color oro y ojos color miel, y que esta vez llevaba un atuendo menos extravagante pero que lo hacía lucir hermoso, junto a un maquillaje tan exagerado como de costumbre.

Las voces de Kuroko y Kagami comentando cosas sobre la obra se apagaron para mí alrededor mientras mis ojos recorrían la figura del actor, maravillándome con su blanquecina piel y sus movimientos lentos, su voz encarando al personaje, convirtiéndose en algo más que un simple mortal, ¿cuánta belleza poseía aquel ser?

.

...

.

Luego de aquella noche mi vida se convirtió en una relajada rutina: pasear por el pueblo o cerca del mar, conociendo a algunos más de los habitantes y escuchando las historias que tenían por compartir. Sin embargo, justo cuando notaba que el sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las montañas corría hacia el teatro, ansioso por encontrarme con _él_ nuevamente.

Cada día sus actuaciones mejoraban considerablemente y la magia de sus palabras, que pocas veces comprendía, terminaban haciéndome sentir algo en mi frío corazón. Yo no era una persona que externara completamente sus sentimientos, lo había comprendido desde muy joven durante mis entrenamientos, que mi postura debía ser respetada y envidiada por los demás, sin mostrar algún signo de debilidad… Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón flotaba al escuchar sus palabras? Me era imposible esconder mis sonrisas al verlo aparecer en escena, y mucho más lo era el sentir que algo se arremolinaba en mi interior, como si tuviese un montón de pequeños seres que revoloteaban dentro de mí provocándome sonreír...

Pronto comprendí que necesitaba más de él, algo más que el rumor de sus palabras flotando desde el escenario o la belleza con la que portaba casi cualquier vestimenta, necesitaba acercarme un poco más y tocar su rostro, su cabello, embelesarme con el brillo de sus ojos o la suavidad de sus movimientos. Moría por tocarlo y sentir que era real y no una horrible fantasía que se iría con el final de la estación…

.

...

.

―Veo que no frecuentan mucho a Ryouta ―les dije a Kuroko y Kagami un día mientras almorzábamos, ambos se miraron entre sí, como si tuviesen la misma idea, logrando que alzara una ceja

―La verdad es que está muy ocupado ahora que es actor, seguramente pronto se marchara a la capital ―respondió Kuroko, dándole un sorbo a su té

¿Marcharse…? Bueno, era lógico que deseara crecer y aspirara a ser el mejor, además aquel pueblo estaba lejos de ser una gran ciudad, aún pasarían muchos años antes de que se convirtiera en algo más que un tranquilo lugar. Quizá era estúpido siquiera imaginar que permanecería ahí toda la vida, dejándome que lo observara y volviera a fascinarme una y otra vez…

Aquella noche cuando asistí al teatro ignoré por completo el hecho de que ya había visto aquella obra más de diez veces y me concentré en _él,_ fantasee con la idea de que su cálida mirada me encontraba entre la multitud. Tan emocionado estaba con aquella idea que no noté la presencia de Kuroko y Kagami sentándose cerca de mí, ambos saludaron pero al ver que mi mente vagaba en la felicidad de aquel bello ser (espero que no lo sospecharan) no dijeron más. Terminada la función intercambiamos algunos comentarios sobre la obra mientras el resto de la gente abandonaba el local, éramos los últimos dentro y entonces sucedió algo que casi hizo que mi corazón se detuviese: Kise Ryouta avanzando hacia mí, mostrando su rostro sin maquillaje que me pareció indescriptible, sus brazos extendidos acompañados de una angelical sonrisa…

―¡Kurokocchi! ―gritó, ignorando mi presencia y estrechando a Kuroko entre sus brazos. Claro, ¿cuándo alguien abrazaría a un desconocido? Maldiciendo entre dientes me gire para ver como conversaban entre sí, luego de un rato que me pareció eterno Kuroko dijo:

―Kise, te presento a Aomine Daiki…

―Es un gusto conocerte ―interrumpí, intentando embozar una sonrisa para él a pesar de mi frustración, él me observó, como pensando algo

―¿Eres el que viene a todas las funciones, cierto? ―preguntó, soltando a Kuroko de una vez

Asentí, algo avergonzado de repente, ¿de verdad me había notado entre tantas personas?

―Gracias por apoyarnos tanto, todos los actores estamos agradecidos de tener a un seguidor fiel ―dijo, mirándome. Sí que era bello en persona―. ¿Te importaría si tomamos una taza de té?

―Sería un honor ―respondí, sin perderme de mirar sus ojos directamente, un par de joyas en aquel apuesto príncipe.

Kagimi y Kuroko se marcharon entonces, sin que yo prestara atención a sus excusas mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras más con Kise.

―Permíteme cambiarme y en un momento nos vamos ―dijo, y solo entonces noté que aun portaba el vestuario que había usado aquella noche. Asentí, sintiendo aquel singular sentimiento recorrer mi cuerpo. Minutos más tarde salió, usando un yukata color celeste además de un haori negro que cubría toda la extensión de sus brazos.

Si con aquellos extravagantes atuendos lucía como un Dios, la ropa común no se quedaba atrás, ¿qué tan perfecto podía llegar a ser?

Salimos del teatro mientras su melodiosa voz me contaba lo mucho que le emocionaba que cada vez más personas asistiesen a las funciones, de las próximas obras que tenía planeadas y lo mucho que todos se esforzaban cada día. La sencilla forma en que mencionaba todo aquello movió algo dentro de mí nuevamente, era terriblemente dulce…

―Teniendo un talento como el tuyo es imposible no quedar fascinado con cada actuación ―le dije, deteniendo un momento nuestros pasos

―No soy solo yo, todos somos un gran equipo ―respondió él, mirando alrededor―. Oh, hemos llegado, aquí es mi hogar

Una larga pared se extendía de lado a lado, mostrando una elegante puerta en el centro. Cruzamos, sin detenernos a pasear por el jardín que parecía gigantesco, casi tan grande como el que poseían mis padres, una construcción tradicional lucía en medio de todo, Kise me guio hasta el salón donde además descansaba una vieja armadura junto a un par de finas espadas, ¿serían de su padre?

―Solías ser un samurái ―dije cuando lo vi entrar, él no se inmuto y dejó la tetera sobre la mesa, sirviendo en dos tazas para ambos

―Eres inteligente, Daiki ―respondió, sonriéndome. Le di un sorbo al té, sin perderme de su excepcional gesto―. Lo fui en alguna ocasión, mi familia estaba orgullosa de que completara el entrenamiento, fue difícil para mí, eso de manejar espadas no se me da bien pero… Pocos meses después de que comenzara a servir tuvimos muchos problemas en el clan, algunos compañeros fueron asesinados, no paso mucho para que mi señor decidiera disolver la orden… Mi sueño siempre había sido convertirme en actor así que olvide mi pasado y me esforcé en la actuación, soy muy feliz ahora de esta forma

―Yo también solía ser un samurái ―anuncié, mirando la sorpresa en sus perfectos ojos―. He vagado desde hace algunos meses sin rumbo fijo, pero me gusta este lugar, quizá me quede un poco más

 _O hasta que tú nos abandones_. Pensé

―¿No tienes algún sueño, Daiki? Hay cientos de cosas ahí afuera, podrías convertirte en actor si lo quisieras, eres guapo

Me atragante ante sus palabras, el soltó una risita, divertido.

¿Cómo decirle que mi única ambición en la vida se había perdido? Yo no podía convertirme en algo más que un samurái. Jamás había cruzado por mi cabeza otro empleo.

―Yo creo que no… ―murmuré

―No hables hasta que lo hayas intentado, por favor ―dijo, algo serio―. Fue difícil para mí abandonar mi papel de samurái, lo fue para todos, pero no debes negarte intentarlo, quizá descubres que tienes un gran talento, no lo sé…

Y estaba él, intentando mostrarme que era posible ser algo más. No pude evitar sonreír, ahora que estaba tan cerca comprendía que era tan humano como yo, tan solo cuando pisaba un escenario su esencia transmutaba en algo mágico y cautivante.

―Yo no tengo talento como tú, Ryouta, nunca he pisado un escenario ―me excuse, mirándolo

―Oh, vamos, yo podría darte algunos consejos, quizá tienes más habilidades de las que conoces… Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que seas tan fiel a nuestras obras

Y así fue como me dejé llevar por sus dulces palabras y acepté intentarlo. Quizá la sonrisa que me mostró después valió la pena, todo por estar un poco más cerca de su persona.

.

...

.

Lo que ocurrió los siguientes días parecía salido de uno de mis sueños más dulces, con Ryouta acompañándome todos los días mientras me daba consejos sobre cómo actuar. Casi siempre nos encontrábamos en su casa, que me contó había sido la única herencia que sus padres le habían dejado. Por supuesto que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad y observaba cada una de sus pequeñas acciones, cada risa o pequeño enojo que se llevaba al notar lo torpe que podía a la hora de memorizar mis líneas.

¿Podría alguna vez significar algo para él? ¿Podría calar tan profundo como él lo había hecho conmigo?

―Tienes mucho talento, Ryouta ―repetí, una tarde mientras tomábamos una taza de té, observando el apacible jardín frente a nosotros

―Daiki, yo no soy tan espectacular como crees ―respondió, algo serio

―Lo eres ―murmuré, encarando sus orbes color miel―. ¿Por qué sino me haces tan feliz cuando actúas?

Lo solté, logrando una gran sorpresa en su rostro. Entonces me acerqué un poco más, cerrando el espacio entre ambos mientras escrutaba sus ojos, cautivado por aquel brillo

―Kise ―murmuré, alcanzando una de sus manos. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, mi corazón latió rápidamente en mi interior a la vez que él apretaba mi mano

―…Aomine ―murmuró, haciendo que mi razón explotara de una vez. Necesitaba algo más que el dulce sonido de sus palabras…

Ignorando toda razón terminé de sellar la distancia entre ambos y junté nuestros labios en un suave beso. Ryouta no se apartó de mí, moviendo sus labios sobre los míos. Solo cuando nos separamos noté el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, ¿podría tener una visión más perfecta?

―Daiki ―me llamó, avergonzado

―Ryouta ―dije, mirándolo aún―. Cuando cruce la puerta de aquel teatro caí en cuenta de que eras el individuo con mayor talento que hubiera conocido, cada una de tus actuaciones era mejor que la anterior y sin duda cada una me cautivó hasta volverme loco. Ahora estoy aquí junto a ti y no puedo mentir, me he enamorado de ti… No soy bueno con estas cosas pero si me permitieras acercarnos un poco más, yo…

―Aomine, yo… ―respondió él, dedicándome una radiante sonrisa, solo para mí. Se había quedado sin palabras pero su miraba me indicaba perfectamente lo que sentía, lo que ambos pensábamos acerca del otro…

―Sé mío, Kise ―murmuré, acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios, él estiró su mano, acariciando mi rostro mientras volvía a besarme. La calidez recorrió mi cuerpo y por un segundo dude si aquello era real, sin embargo el sabor de sus labios me lo dejó claro, que no era una fantasía y él sentía el mismo sentimiento que yo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirloc:

No olviden contarme qué les pareció en un review

¡Gracias por leer! Y si les gusto, los invito a pasarse por mi perfil, tengo algunas historias más de estos dos UuU

Igualmente agradezco a las admis de AoKise Lovers por ayudarme con la portada, les quedo preciosa OwO -corazones-

Saludos

Katherine


End file.
